Blade's Will, Spirit's Guide
by Reiki Ishza
Summary: On the fields of justice, you live and die by instinct. For the Will of the Blades and the Spirit Guide, this is no exception. However, when your senses are dulled by something else... You must find another to make you whole again.


A/N: Hi guys. This is My first fic so bear with me a little. This is Udyr X Irelia. Plz comment. I need the criticism (constructive only plz)

Ch. 1

'Of all the champions in all the world...' Thought irelia, the will of the blades, as she sat in the river bush in top lane on Summoner's Rift, '...it had to be teemo.' She grimaced at the tiny yordle firing his blow gun into the unsuspecting minions.

Reaching out with her senses she scanned the surrounding area for enemies, but only found captain teemo sitting there with his stupid little smile.

'Now or never i guess...' She thought, readying herself, her father's sword coming to bear beside her. The four piece blade seemed to sing to her, making small clanking noises as its separate pieces danced in perfect unison, sounding its readiness with a metalic humming, poised to strike at their master's command.

Irelia grinned wolfishly as her hands found their all too familiar grip on the blade and she whispered 'now.'

The blade shot forward with a metallic hiss, pulling irelia with it and slicing through the dense foliage that had been her hiding place, its razor point headed straight at captain teemo.

The yordle's eyes flew to the spot the noise came from, just in time to dance just out of the way of the whirling steel and its raging bearer. Irelia grimaced as she saw the blades just miss their target, immediately planting her foot for another attack.

Whirling around she brought her blades to bear, just in time to see Teemo's wicked smile... And see the dart launch from the end of his blowpipe.

The tip only grazed irelia, but immediately her vision started to blur and tunnel, closing rapidly from her peripherals into her central field of view.

'Goddamnit Teemo' she thought as she slowly came under the blinding effects of the dart. She swung wildely but the yordle dodged it with ease, the grin on his face growing.

Irelia looked confused. "Why do you mock me vermin?!" She shouted. As if to answer, just before her vision left her she saw what appeared to be a blue bear come charging from the bushes to her left... And heard a deafening roar.

Udyr, the Spirit Walker, grinned as he rushed from his hiding place towards the Will of the Blades. Calling upon the Spirit of the Bear, he brought his large paw down on the crown of Irelia's head, knocking her unconscious. As Teemo fired his darts into the woman, Udyr couldnt help but feel a twinge within himself as he looked upon Irelia. Something... Disturbing his inner peace and rocking him to his core.

Quickly shoving the thought from mind, Udyr reached for the burning flames of the Phoenix and let them loose on his for. With a scream, Irelia fell at his feet, disappearing in a shimmer of sparks as the announcer's voice boomed, "an enemy has been slain!"

Udyr nodded to Teemo, who simply smiled, before sprinting off into his jungle again, the crinkling of leaves and cracking of branches being the only traces that he'd been there.

Awakening in a daze on the waiting platform, Irelia quietly cursed herself for being so foolish. 'Why... Why did i fall for that old trick...' She thought. 'That damned spirit...' As she her thoughts turned to Udyr, he rushed into the mid lane to murder another of her team.

She gazed upon him, a dumbstruck look crossing her face. She couldn't explain it, but there was something familiar about him, something aluring, something calling to her.

As if on cue, the Spirit Walker's eyes seemed to meet with Irelia's. A fleeting connection before Udyr disappeared into the jungle once more...

'What just happened..?' She wondered, as the magics of the Summoners whirled her around. When she looked up again, she was on the spawning platform. Shaking herself out of the trance, she grabbed her blade and rushed back out onto the rift, thoughts of the Spirit Walker still filling her head.


End file.
